


Meet Me In Between The Stars

by audbooh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fix-It, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, in this house we do not stan tros, this is the new canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audbooh/pseuds/audbooh
Summary: She stood in front of the mirror, breathing deeply. When Rey was here before, the mirror showed her nothing. No hint as to who she really was. Only the faintest shadow, and then herself. But she wasn’t trying to find herself. She was searching for her other half.Rey travels to the World Between Worlds, searching for Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Meet Me In Between The Stars

_ His entire body was aching, bleeding, trembling with the effort, but he pulled himself up from the ledge anyways. His leg collapsed when he put pressure on it, and he tumbled to the floor, the cool stone smooth under his palm. But he could see Rey’s lifeless body, limp and haunting, and he pushed himself to his feet. _

_ He limped over to her, dropping to the floor and curling himself around her. Lifting her body into his arms, his eyes locked onto her empty pupils. His heart was bleeding at the sight of her, broken and crumbling before him. She couldn’t die, he wouldn’t let her.  _

_ There was a way. Ben knew this, knew it since Palpatine sucked the Force out of them both. Knew it since she placed her hand on his torso and sewed his broken skin together. A transfer of life energy, from him to her. Did he have enough? Or did Palpatine take away his one chance at saving her? _

_ He looked deep inside himself. There, a tiny spark of the Force, pulsing within his soul. It was enough to save her, enough to revive her, but once it transferred, it would be gone. His life, for hers. He took a deep breath, looking into her dead eyes once again. It was a choice he would make in a heartbeat. _

_ He placed his hand on her abdomen, closing his eyes. He reached inside his soul, taking that spark, and holding it gently within himself. It shone bright, so bright. He nudged it closer to the surface, leading it to Rey. It left him without hesitation, and the pain he felt increased tenfold. It hurt to breathe, to think. It was as if his energy was bleeding out of him, slowly bringing him towards his death. _

_ A hand covered his, and Ben saw Rey’s eyes focus. A deep warmth spread through him, and he watched as Rey lifted her head, looking around before her eyes landed on his. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing her alive. It had worked. Despite all the odds, it had worked. _

_ “Ben,” she whispered, a grin spreading across her face. The sound of her voice sent his heart racing, and his eyes started to tear up. She tentatively cupped his cheek, as if to check that he was there. He gazed into her eyes, knowing in his heart that he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. But she was alive, and that’s all he needed to know. _

_ Her eyes flickered, her hand hovering above his cheek. She paused for a moment, then pressed her lips to his, cupping his cheek. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and holding her against him. His entire body flushed with warmth, a lightning bolt dancing within him. He never wanted this moment to end. _

_ She slowly pulled away, her hand still on his cheek, her smile wide and beautiful. He chuckled softly, unable to believe it. He grinned, drinking in the sight of her. Then the last of his strength sapped away. Ben paused, feeling dizzy and tired. His grip on Rey loosened. _

_ Then everything went black. _

* * *

It took Rey two months to find the section in the Jedi texts that talked of the World Between Worlds. A place where the entirety of time and space existed within the Force. A place where Ben could be.

The first week at the Lars homestead had been filled with mourning. Mourning for Leia, for Ben. He had sacrificed himself to save her, and now he was gone. Rey had packed up his clothes, neatly folding them and placing them in the Falcon, and left Exegol behind.

Rey had spent the second week at the Lars homestead tidying up, preparing it for living. She went to the nearby town, trading credits for clunky droids and supplies. It felt too much like living on Jakku. She left the Lars homestead that night, choosing to live aboard the  _ Falcon _ , knowing that Luke and Leia would understand.

Rey spent the third week after Ben’s death researching Force Dyads. One soul split into two bodies. One cannot live without the other. It defied everything she had experienced. How was Ben dead, but she was alive? 

The fourth week was filled with meditation. Rey whispered to the ghosts of the Jedi, hoping they could tell her the truth. But nobody answered. Not even Luke and Leia. Rey was starting to think she was alone again.

On the fifth week, she went back to the Jedi texts, ignoring everything Luke had highlighted, and that’s when she found it. A small section titled “the World Between Worlds.”

The sixth week was filled with research once again. There wasn’t much information about the World Between Worlds, but she was determined to find it. She had to. For Ben.

On the seventh week, Poe and Finn visited. Finn told her about his rekindling of his relationship with Rose. Poe told her about the rebuilding of the Republic after the war. Rey congratulated Finn and Rose. Rey pretended to care about the Republic.

On the eighth week, Rey first travelled to the World Between Worlds.

* * *

_ There was nothing. _

_ Ben opened his eyes to see darkness. He blinked, once, twice, allowing his eyes to adjust to the nothing in front of him. He was standing on a white glowing path, with twinkling stars hung in the sky above him.  _

_ Where was he? Was this the afterlife that the Force had promised him? If that was true, where were his parents? His uncle? Where was the peace? _

_ He glanced down at his hands, still solid and clear before him. His chest constricted, and suddenly Ben couldn’t breathe. He collapsed onto the pathway, his hands shaking and his breaths coming in quick gasps. He was  _ alone.

_ “Calm down, son. We’re not done yet,” a confident voice said above him. Ben forced his eyes to focus on the dark-robed man in front of him. The man stared down at Ben with twinkling blue eyes, a hint of a smile on his relaxed face. He had a scar cut through his eyebrow and shoulder-length wavy hair. The man held out a hand, and Ben took it, letting the man help him to his feet. _

_ “Who are you? Where am I? Where’s Rey?” The questions spilt out of Ben’s mouth unfiltered, and the man chuckled, arms crossing.  _

_ “I’m sure you know who I am. After all, we would often have one-sided conversations. Though I wasn’t as supportive of your questions. The dark side was a path I abandoned many years ago,” the man replied. Ben’s mind raced, trying to decode the puzzle the man was giving to him. He studied the man, then it hit him. _

_ “Grandfather?” Ben asked. Anakin’s smile grew wider, and he clapped Ben on the shoulder.  _

_ “Yes, Ben,” Anakin said, “it’s me. I’ve been wanting to meet you for a very long time.” Ben could do nothing but stare at his grandfather before him. This was not the Darth Vader he idolised, stoic and unrelenting. This was Anakin Skywalker, a carefree and confident man who loved his family fiercely.  _

_ “To answer your questions,” Anakin continued, gesturing to the stars around him, “this is the World Between Worlds. A place that exists out of time and space, created by the Force. My padawan once was here with another padawan. It seems that, once you died, you came here. I guess that your dyad with Rey kept you from truly dying. We’ve been theorising, you see.” Ben’s heart skipped when he heard Rey’s name. Anakin’s eyes grew sad, but his smile stayed. _

_ “She’s alive,” Anakin said, and Ben breathed out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. It had worked. She was okay.  _

_ “Why am I here?” Ben asked, more to his surroundings than to Anakin. Why was he here? That was supposed to be the end. He was supposed to sacrifice himself for Rey, let his legacy fade away, let the galaxy forget about him. He was supposed to die in peace, but instead, he was here, stuck in the in-between. _

_ “I guess the Force isn’t done with you yet,” Anakin replied. _

* * *

Rey floated in the abyss, cold rushing around her. She started to move upwards, fighting to the surface. Her head broke the water and she gasped in a breath, opening her eyes and swimming towards land.

The mirror cave laid before her, as sturdy and taunting as before. Rey had promised herself that she would never return to Ahch-To, that she would leave the Jedi behind. And yet, the texts she had studied guided her here, promising a way to enter the World Between Worlds.

She stood in front of the mirror, breathing deeply. When Rey was here before, the mirror showed her nothing. No hint as to who she really was. Only the faintest shadow, and then herself. But she wasn’t trying to find herself. She was searching for her other half.

Rey brushed her fingertips against the mirror, closing her eyes and centring herself in the Force. She reached into the mirror in the Force, searching for that in-between place. Searching for Ben.

The bond was wounded, every breath agony. Rey had lost a part of herself, lost the one person who truly understood her. But in the Force, there was a slight sliver, a glimpse of the bond between her and Ben. She tugged at that sliver now, pulling herself towards the end. The mirror opened in front of Rey, and she fell through, feeling a rush of the Force around her.

As Rey took in the darkness around her, sprinkled with stars, she thought to herself  _ this must be it.  _ She was here! The World Between Worlds. Before her was a glowing white path, behind her, carved out of the darkness, was the mirror cave, light streaming in from the hole in the top.

She took a tentative step on the white path, finding it solid and strong. Rey breathed in deeply, her stomach flipping inside her. She was here, so close to Ben. If she closed her eyes she could feel their bond twirling around her, their proximity healing it. A nagging voice inside her head told her that she needed to prepare for the inevitable. What if he was truly gone? A ghost, like Leia and Luke?

_ No.  _ She would find Ben, bring him back home. Rey’s feet moved on their own, starting a light jog down the path. Reaching out with the Force, Rey grasped onto the string pulling them together and pulled. Her hands started to shake as she ran, unable to stop even to catch her breath. The stars twinkled and glimmered around her, guiding her towards her destination. The Force was strong here, weaved through every single star, making a constellation of energy. It rejuvenated Rey, allowing her to let go, to forget her worries and just  _ run. _

The Force whispered to Rey, promising her that  _ she was almost there, just keep going, she could make it.  _ Rey couldn’t stop the grin from manifesting on her face. She needed this, needed the hope slowly growing within her. Ben was here, she knew it. As well as she knew the heat of the sun and the pangs of hunger and the warmth of Ben’s lips against hers.

After the war, she had been lost. Tatooine was a stopping point, a ceremonial letting go of the past. When the woman had asked Rey her family name, she had paused, staring at Leia and Luke. She had told the woman that her name was Rey Skywalker. It felt like a lie.

Those months were spent in denial. She was a Skywalker, she rejected Palpatine, she was happy and safe. She was happy without Ben. She had friends who knew her. The truth was, she was alone. Everything she had ever cared about had vanished, everything she thought she knew was false. She wasn’t a Skywalker, she wasn’t happy, her friends had no idea who she really was. Only one person knew her, wholly and absolute.

“Ben!” Rey shouted, her voice echoing through the World Between Worlds. She started to run faster, tugging at the string that bound them, her legs shaking and her heart pounding. She was close, she could feel it.

Rey skidded to a stop, gasping for breath. In the distance, she could see two men, one glowing light blue. The other was clothed in black, barely visible in the darkness of the World Between Worlds. Rey’s heart skipped a beat, and she closed her eyes, reaching out to him. The figure turned, and even from this distance, Rey knew it was Ben. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, could only run.

Time stopped as she ran, her eyes only focused on Ben. He grinned, abandoning the man beside him to run to Rey. Her stomach flipped, and she jumped into his arms, breathing in his smell and feeling the way his muscles strained as he held her. Rey laughed, out of shock or relief of happiness she didn’t know. All she knew was that Ben was here, Ben was holding her, Ben was beside her.

He let her down, taking a step back and raking his eyes over her. Rey gasped softly, feeling naked in a way she hadn’t felt before. She took a fistful of his shirt and pulled him to her, meeting his lips with hers. He tasted like home, like warm fires and soft skin and promises. He tasted like static air and whispered words and lonely nights. He tasted like joy and melancholy and love. He tasted like  _ Ben _ , and Rey felt like staying in his embrace until the end of time.

“So, this is the famed Rey,” the man who was by Ben said. Rey stepped away from Ben, a blush coming to her cheeks. The man was young, with radiation-bleached hair and a twinkle in his eyes that destined mischief. Ben gestured towards the man, pride in his voice.

“This is Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather.” Rey stepped back, her eyebrows raised.  _ This  _ was Anakin Skywalker? Darth Vader? He looked more like the pilots Rey’d seen on Jakku, not a Lord of the Sith. 

“Nice to meet you,” Anakin said, raising his hand. Rey shook it, still unable to connect the name to the face. Anakin laughed, a deep, light sound.

“I get that reaction a lot. I wasn’t always Vader you know.” Anakin’s tone was serious, and Rey felt her heart drop in her chest. Then Anakin broke, smiling once again. Ben stood close to Rey, and when she glanced up at him, Ben had a smile on his face as well. She slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed it. His hand was an anchor, telling her that this was real, Ben was beside her.

“What now?” Rey asked, turning back towards Anakin. The older man shrugged, and Rey almost laughed at the absurdity of Darth Vader acting so nonchalant. 

“I don’t know. I guess… live? My time is up. It was nice to meet you, Rey. And a pleasure to see you, Ben. May the Force be with you,” Anakin gave them one last grin before shimmering away. Now it was just Rey and Ben.

“I’m sor—” Rey started, but Ben hushed her, bringing her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling him against her. 

“No, don’t be sorry. Your life was more important than mine.” When Rey pulled back, she saw a sad smile on Ben’s face. She broke the embrace, placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Ben.

“That’s not true. You  _ are  _ important. You are worth it. Ben…” Rey’s voice broke, fresh tears welling up, “I was lost without you. I don’t know what I’d do if—if it was permanent. If I’d lost you forever. I love you too much to let you think you’re inferior.” Ben blinked, his eyes wide as he took in Rey’s words.

“Love?” he said, his voice cracked and hopeful. Rey smiled, bringing Ben’s lips to hers once again. He smiled against their kiss, letting out a soft laugh. Rey yelped as Ben scooped her into his arms and held her against his chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered, and Rey felt a warmth in her chest. This was belonging. This was her reason to live. This was their bond. This was what she’d spent hours researching for. There was only her and Ben, and that was all she wanted.

* * *

Rey breathed in deeply, the darkness almost blinding her. Her stomach flipped and her hands started to shake with anticipation. Ben stood in front of her, his hulking body almost dwarfing hers. His bare chest glistened, reminding Rey of a time long ago when he stood before her, intense eyes meeting hers. She took another breath, letting out all of her worries and insecurities, then lifted herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Ben’s hands rested on Rey’s hips as she slid her hands over his chest. Their kiss was chaste, soft, untainted. Rey felt that tugging in her stomach, that  _ want  _ flooding through her. Rey cupped Ben’s cheeks, pulling him closer, wanting more. Ben groaned, his grip on her hips tightening. 

“Please,” he murmured, tugging at Rey’s undershirt. The sound of his voice spurred Rey on, and she let go of his face and pulled off her shirt. Ben gasped, tracing the lines of her chestwrap, his long fingers caressing the material. Heat bloomed between Rey’s thighs, and she quickly undid the wrap. She shivered, feeling self-conscious, and she crossed her arms in front of her breasts, glancing up at Ben. His hands lightly brushed over her arms, and she slowly let her arms drop.

“You’re beautiful,” Ben whispered, his hands cupping her breasts. Rey blushed, his soft tone sending a rush of heat straight between her thighs. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Rey replied, her voice giving away her worry. Ben lightly chuckled, then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The feeling of his bare chest to hers was a feeling Rey wanted to hold close.

“Me either,” Ben said, his breath tickling her ear. Rey lightly pushed at Ben’s chest, guiding him towards the bed behind them. His smile seemed to illuminate the dark room, and Rey felt a warm glow inside of her that had nothing to do with lust.

Ben let go of Rey, pushing down and stepping out of his pants and underwear. Rey gawked at him, her eyes sliding down his chest to the slant of his hips to his dick, already half-hard. She had seen holos, had known what one looked like, but it was entirely different seeing one in person. Her breath came in quick gasps, but then she looked up at Ben’s face, only slightly visible, and all of her worries seemed to fade away. He was here, he was alive, and she trusted him, more than anybody else.

Rey slipped off her clothes, the cool room nipping at her skin. She heard Ben gasp again, and something feral in her sparked to life.  _ She did this _ . She made Ben Solo gasp, she made Ben Solo want, she made Ben Solo hard. Something akin to a growl came out of her throat, and she pushed Ben onto the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him roughly. The sounds coming out of his mouth were heavenly, his body shifting as he ground against her legs. She couldn’t wait, she wouldn’t wait; she pushed herself off of him and scooted until her thighs were bracketing his face.

“Suck,” she whispered, her voice deep and wanting. Ben was all-too-happy to oblige, his tongue darting out to lick her folds. The sensation dug into her core, and Rey arched, clutching Ben’s hair and pulling him towards her. His tongue dragged across her clit, his teeth grazing the sensitive nub, and Rey cried out, tumbling over the edge. Her entire body shivered as she rode the high, Ben’s tongue helping her through her orgasm.

Rey slid down, eyes meeting Ben’s. His mouth was slightly parted, her slick seeping into the cracks in his lips. The sight of him, panting and wanting, made her core simmer with arousal. 

“Please,” he whimpered, his hands digging into her hips. Rey lined herself up, then slowly sunk down. The feeling of his dick inside her was a shock to her system, striking a match inside her that was burning her nerves. Ben whined, moving his hips against hers in a pathetic attempt at a rhythm.

Rey started to rock, her nail scraping against Ben’s chest. Ben grunted, moving along with her. His dick hit a spot inside her, and Rey felt her body stutter, all thoughts expunged from her head, all she could think was  _ more, more, yes, harder Ben, yes. _

“Rey, sweetheart, I’m so close,” Ben murmured, and it was only then Rey realised she had been speaking aloud. The careful rhythm Rey had established was broken, and now they were grinding together, bringing each other to climax.

Ben grunted and moaned, his dick twitching inside of her as he spilt his seed. Rey breathed out a sigh, the feeling of him, warm and slick inside of her, throwing her over her edge. She dug her nails into Ben’s skin as she clenched around Ben, throwing her head back and letting her orgasm wash over her. By the time it was over, they were both sweaty and panting. 

Rey gently lifted herself off of Ben, collapsing onto the bed beside him. She could feel his seed slipping out of her, trailing down her thighs and onto the sheets. Ben chuckled lightly, pulling Rey close to him and wrapping his arms around her. Rey smiled, closing her eyes as sleep overtook her, completely comfortable in Ben’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this the day after I saw TROS and couldn't write without crying. TROS is literal bullshit, so here's my way of fixing it.
> 
> Thank you to Katara for the lovely beta.


End file.
